


We Are Groot

by metalhawk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: "I love you..."





	We Are Groot

Rocket purred as the soft moss grew under him, spotted with pretty purple flowers. Groot lay underneath him, as the racoon had nestled into Groot's chest. The stars were above them, glistening and shining brightly in contrast to the pitch black night.

Groot rested one branch on Rocket's stomach, fingers open, and he moved his paw to clasp it. Groot grew a variety of flowers with his free hand, some of the more exotic ones glowing with biolights. A small vine wrapped around their stems to bind them together. Groot plucked them from his hand and presented them to Rocket.

"Thanks," Rocket smiled, whiskers twitching in a pleasurable manner.

"I am Groot." You're welcome.

They lay there for a long while, until finally Groot does what he's been working to do for a long time now.

He clears his botanical throat. "We..are Groot."

"I love you, too." Rocket says.

"I..." Groot whispers, so low that Rocket barely heard him. But the racoon does, and he stiffens, unsure if he actually heard that. "...love...you."

Rocket shifts, turning to lay on his stomach. His eyes are wide as he looks at the tree, and his teeth are shown, this time in a wide grin. "Groot! How...."

"I am Groot." I don't know.

"Wow, babe, I didn't know you could do that..." Rocket says, astonished. "I love you, Groot."

Then, Rocket leans down and pecks Groot's forehead of bark, leaving a wet trail where his nose had been.

Groot smiles back, a blush of tiny red flowers rising to his cheeks.

Rocket had seen nebulae and galaxies and huge stars and the most brilliant of planets, but none of them came anywhere close to Groot.

They were Groot.

 


End file.
